User blog:ClevanOTP/Glee: TNY/Glee: TNY: Adventures in College - Episode Ideas
'''N.D. Reloaded is the first episode to the fourth season of Glee: The New Years, it will likely air sometime between 2013-2014. This episode marks a new year with new people, with the exception of the juniors" Shannon, Gunner, Anna, A.J., Charlie and Elizabeth.' Plot A fresh new season kicks off with the remaining New Directions finding more members to fill the empty spaces left from the members who graduated, but as everyone tries to take advantage when Shannon, Anna, Gunner, and A.J. compete to be the lead of New Directions, taking Levi and Carina's space. Meanwhile, friendships and crushes are all tested with the new students at McKinley High, as well as Isabel competing with a new cheerleader who takes her spot as Co-Captain. Note: Colton Knowles, Judi Jaiho and Ruby Becker will not be included as members of New Directions this season, Candace Livingston and Isabel Almendarez will stay. Songs *'Make It in America 'by ''Victorious Cast featuring Victoria Justice. ''Sung by Brandon Cassidy. *'I'm Yours 'by ''Jason Mraz. ''Sung by Jake Heart. *'Salt Skin 'by ''Ellie Goulding. ''Sung by Kaiden Rivers. *'Crazy 'by ''Gnarls Barkley. Cover by Cymphonique Miller. ''Sung by Shannon Brockwood, Anna Clarkson, Gunner White, and A.J. Riley. *'Can't Breathe 'by ''Leona Lewis. ''Sung by Brandy McDonell-Gomez. *'Read All About It (Part III) 'by ''Emeli Sande. ''Sung by JJ Harrow. *'Summer Love 'by ''Justin Timberlake. ''Sung by Nathan Branth. *'TBA 'by ''TBA. ''Sung by New Directions. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ ' I Love/Hate College 'the first episode of ClevanOTP's spin-off series to Glee: The New Years. It would be posted by 2013-2014. This marks the daily lives of the graduates in college and/or anywhere else. Carina Maraj, Levi Lashane (with Riley Cruz), Addison Lee, Cheyenne McLarson, Chuck Salvatore, Claira Kingston (with Peter Collins) except for Dougie Eastwood are included. Plot The graduates of McKinley High go their separate ways to their desired colleges, while in this episode, Claira's dreams of going to Paris come true, however, in a different way, when Claira has difficulties with taking care of her newborn child and going to a long distance location with her now-boyfriend, Peter. Meanwhile, Carina and Levi both team up back in California to follow their dreams in L.A., along with Riley Cruz, but when Carina's days in college push her to quitting, it makes her think if she really wants to pursue her dreams. Later on, Cheyenne gets stuck in New York, trying to keep in touch with Gunner, but the long distance kills her so much that she forces to drop out and return back to Ohio for him. Can Claira, Carina and Cheyenne adapt to their colleges? Songs *'Paris Nights/New York Mornings 'by ''Corinne Bailey Rae. ''Sung by Claira Kingston and Cheyenne McLarson. *'I Love College 'by ''Asher Roth. ''Sung by Chuck Salvatore. *'Beverly Hills 'by ''Weezer. ''Sung by Levi Lashane and Riley Cruz. *'Welcome To Hollywood 'by ''Jay-Z feat. Beyonce. ''Sung by Carina Maraj. *'TBA '''by ''TBA. ''Sung by Claira Kingston, Carina Maraj and Cheyenne McLarson. Category:Blog posts